Lily Evans and Her Stranger Cousin
by White Hat
Summary: Lily Evans is young witch, excited about going to Hogwarts. But she was surprised to discover she had a cousin named Harry and trouble is brewing on the horizon of the Wizarding World. Time Travel, Second Person.
1. First Impression

Hello, my names is Lily Evans, and I'm a witch. I have a cousin I'd never heard of named Harry Evans coming to live with me. Which was rather shocking because I didn't even know I had an aunt (well there is Aunt Marigold but she's on Mum's side of the family) until I found out she died and we missed her funeral. Anyway, he should make it to my house any second now, where I and my family are waiting to greet him with more or less open arms. Tuny was a little reluctant to share a house with another wizard, but she wouldn't leave an innocent boy on the street.

A nice black car, the kind one would expect from government workers, rolled up to our house and several men in fine suits stepped out and came around back to open the door for a little boy. They went around back and opened the door and a little boy clambered out of the backseat, I supposed he was my age but he looked so little from a distance. They helped him out of the car and brought him up to meet us. He had one suitcase and it didn't look extremely large. His clothes were plain but in fine condition. He had messy black hair and a pair of glasses, with eyes that look almost exactly like mine. He had a thin scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. He smiled weakly at my dad when he came up to him and bent down, they exchanged a few words and the boy hugged him. Dad took a set of papers from the government worker and filled them out and then brought him back to us, "Everyone, meet Harry, Harry, meet my wife, your Aunt Willow, Lily, who has the red hair, and Petunia, who has the black."

Harry's eyes grew wide as dishes as he looked at us, and I thought about how terrifying it must be to have a whole new family, so I ran forward and gave him a hug "I'm Lily," I whispered, "and we're so happy to have you in our family," and then I felt him start to shake. I didn't know why he was shaking but then I felt water tapping my shoulders and I realized he was crying. I guess it must be good to know someone cared. He swiftly stopped up the flow of tears like any boy would.

"Thank you," he whispered back in a very small voice, "I'm Harry." He straightened himself out and fixed his glasses, which had fallen from their proper place and exchanged hugs with my mum and sissy, who both smiled warmly and said a few words to him. My dad smiled down at us all and clapped his hands before he said, "Well, then, let's go in and have some lunch, I'm sure Harry is hungry," so we walked inside and turned into the dining room, where my mum was already pouring us some iced lemonade. I turned to Harry to say something but he was looking down at his plate filled with potatoes, carrots and a steak, "We don't normally eat this much for lunch, but since you're here for the first time, mom went all out," Petunia said helpfully and Harry looked up at her and then Aunt Willow, smiling and saying, "Thank you,"

"Is that all you can say?" I asked him teasingly, only to regret it a moment later as he began to turn red, "I'm only kidding," he looked instantly relieved so I swiftly began steering the topic in another direction, "When did you hear about Hogwarts?"

"A few months ago, when I got my letter," he replied, starting to sound like a living breathing person and not an awe-struck doll, "My mum wasn't too pleased," he said, "But I think she was coming to terms with it before…" And the whole table frowned at that as Harry sucked in breath, "But I'm excited about going," he said, becoming animated, "I went and bought my books and wand and stuff with a ministry official last week, and I can't wait to get started."

"Where are your books Harry?" my mum asked, looking at the suitcase in the entryway, which clearly too small too carry all the books, "Are they coming later today?"

"Everything's in my suitcase," he said mildly before a smile broke across his face and his eyes got bigger, "Oh! Yeah, it's a lot bigger than it looks. It has five compartments, each about the size of a pantry."

"Really?" my dad asked, his eyes twinkling with irrepressible curiosity, "Can you show us? After we eat, Harry," he said as Harry started to rise up and go get his suitcase, "it's your welcoming lunch! Eat up," and so we ate lunch. Tuny and I talked to Harry about where he went to school before he got his Hogwarts letter, what he was thinking of doing now, I asked him which of the subjects he was most interested in and his face flashed with something I didn't understand for a moment before he said, "Defense against the Dark Arts," and after that, we moved on to other topics and talked for about half an hour before we finished lunch.

Harry went over to his suitcase and brought it to the table, where he put in a space cleared of dishes. It was a tall thing, almost half of my dad's height, but it still wasn't even as tall as any cabinet or pantry I had ever seen. It was about as wide as a pantry door might be though and it had the look of old luggage, with a large lock and five latches to keep it shut. He turned a key in a lock and flipped the latches on the case and opened it and all of us looked inside, to see that there was indeed a stack of shelves that had books inside them. It looked as if he had just opened a little window to a room with a bookshelf in it. Of course, the whole room looked as if it were lying on its side.

"Can you get a book out of it?" my dad asked, intrigued.

"Umm, not from on the table. I mean, I could, but there's standing room in there so I can't just reach in and it orients its ground in the same direction no matter what. You kind of crawl inside when you need something," Harry explained briefly, before closing it.

"You said it had five compartments," my dad asked, again pressing for more information, his curiosity seeming to have completely overridden his manners. Harry just got there and here my dad was, asking him a never-ending stream of questions.

Harry pointed at the latches, and we all noticed there were five of them, each a different metal, "One for each compartment, flip it first and it goes to that compartment."

My dad was about to ask another question, but a unified glare by myself, my sister and my mother made him stop short, "Thanks for explaining Harry," my mother said, "Lily, Petunia, will you show Harry to his room please? He can take his things out of his suitcase if he likes and then you can show him around the neighborhood."

So we took him up the stairs and showed him the room. It was the tiny guest bedroom that my parents had always exiled Tuny or I to when an actual guest came. There wasn't much room at all, really, and Tuny apologized for it immediately, "Sorry it isn't bigger," she said, "Dad's business isn't all that big and this is the best house we can afford,"

Harry strode in, a smile brimming on his face, "Are you kidding? It's brilliant!" he practically shouted. He threw his suitcase up onto the bed with some effort and then turned to us, "Your mum said you'd show me around the neighborhood?"

I smiled excitedly, "Yeah! I promised Sev I'd bring you to meet him," Tuny wrinkled her nose at that and looked disdainful, "Oh you don't have to come, Tuny," I said, irritated with her dislike of Sev. The two of them had never gotten along, which I suppose is as much Sev's fault as Tuny's but neither of them try.

"Who's Sev?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's another wizard our age but his mum's a witch so he knows loads more than you or I do," I told him as we walked downstairs and I waved to my father, who smiled and nodded his head back as I walked out the door, "He knows nearly everything it feels like," I explained.

We walked down the street to the park where Sev and I meet up and I saw him sitting on a swing set, "Sev!" I shouted at him and his eyes turned upward and a smile brimmed on his face, "Lily!" he replied and ran up to us, his great oversized coat flapping in the wind behind him.

"Sev, this is Harry," I offered happily, making my very best introducing motion.

"Hi," Harry said a little shyly.

"You're a wizard?" Sev asked a little impolitely, so I gave him a slight cough in response. He didn't notice. Boys.

"Yeah," Harry replied

"Have you got your wand?" Sev asked

"Yeah," Harry replied again, pulling a wand out of his pocket this time

"You carry it around with you?" Sev asked, startled

"The ministry official who came to get me after my mother died told me never to go anywhere without it," Harry said and Sev had the good sense to look ashamed of himself.

"Sorry," he said demurely, "What's it made of?" he asked, redirecting the topic.

"Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. Mr. Ollivander called it an adventurous wand," Harry replied.

"Cool," Sev said enthusiastically

"Do you know any spells with it?" I asked, anxious to see more magic

"Lily!" Sev said, before Harry could respond, "You know we aren't supposed to use magic outside of school."

"Sev, it's not like they could tell," I said, "There are three of us, and you said they monitored houses, what are they going to do? Penalize all of us?"

Harry though, looked worried, "Well it's my wand, so maybe they could tell that way…"

"Oh alright, we won't do any magic then, but do you know any magic?" I allowed, since everyone else was being so uptight about it.

"Just protego," Harry said meekly, pocketing his wand gently into his pocket. Sev, however, seemed very impressed.

"You know the shield charm? That's supposed to be really advanced magic," Sev said, sounding a little awed.

"It was really hard to learn and I'm not even very good at it." Harry said, "What about you?" he asked, changing the direction of the conversation, "Do you know any spells?"

"A Chalbysian hex and the Phobetor charm," Sev said, looking somewhat impressed with himself, before my suspicions began to creep in.

"Wait, if we can't use magic, how do you two know magic already?" I asked

Harry looked bleak and awkward but Sev supplied an answer quickly enough, "Wizarding children are under the care of their parents. Underaged use of magic is only punishable if done out of the range of your magical guardian, so if your mother is sleeping nearby…"

I wished sorely that my parents were magical so that I could practice. I just wanted to learn and master magic, really, so why did they stop me? It seemed terribly unfair. "That's not fair! I can't practice magic and you two can?"

Harry looked down at his feet, "I can't anymore…" he said, his face turning red and I felt like a terrible heel. Of course, the only reason he had gotten to practice was because his mother had died and then I realized that since it was a shield charm, that was probably why he had learned it too.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry!" I exclaimed, "I didn't mean that you were unfair for practicing, I just meant that it was unfair for them to not let me practice…"

Sev nodded in agreement, "You're right though, it isn't fair. I wish we could practice magic all the time. But the statue of secrecy is most of the reason."

Harry grinned at Sev as if something had occured, "Wouldn't it be nice to go flying?"

"I wouldn't know," Sev replied, "We live in a muggle neighborhood, and Mum hates brooms."

"Ah, that's a pity, it's just so amazing… You look down and there's the whole world beneath you," Harry said happily as Sev looked rather jealous in my expert opinion.

"Well, I suppose we'll all be able to fly eventually," he said, trying to sound disinterested but I knew he was really looking forward to it. That and working with potions, which had been his mother's favorite subject at Hogwarts.

We talked for awhile after that, discussing the things Harry had seen in the Wizarding World and the things Sev had heard from his mother. Little things, like how wizards used fires to get from place to place, and big things, like the nature of the ministry of magic. We played catch with a ball Sev found and we ran around the playground. I knew we were a little old for all that behavior, but it was still fun, so I wasn't embarrassed of it at all. Harry, especially, seemed to have a load of fun and Sev liked Harry, so all was well.

When we had to go home in the evening, Sev seemed sad, like he always does, "But I'll see you tomorrow, right Lily?" after a beat he added, "And you too Harry?" Harry looked at me, probably wondering if we actually could come back tomorrow, and I nodded, "Of course Sev!"

We came home for dinner and ate, Harry once again shocked by the size and proportions of the meal. We talked and listened to Tuny talk about her friends and enjoyed ourselves. Harry was just getting comfortable when the dinner ended and Harry had to listen to my dad's speech about obeying the rules. He sat through it all, passive and almost unblinking, and then when he was done he went up to the room where he was staying and closed the door behind him.

I followed him up of course, because it wasn't fair for him to be lonely like that. I knocked on his door though, before I went in, because I didn't want to invade his privacy. He spoke up from inside on the third rap, "What is it?"

"It's Lily, can I come in?"

There was a pause before he said, "Sure," and I wondered if maybe I wasn't being nosy, but I walked right in anyway.

There on the bed was a heavy, thick brown leather book, with the words, _Facing the Darkness: Eyewitness Accounts of the Fight Against the Dark Arts, both Ancient and New _on its cover. It was shut tightly and Harry's bed was wrinkled, as if he were already going to bed and had gotten out from under the covers before I arrived. "I don't remember this being on our shopping list," I said, probing for information about the book to start conversation.

"It isn't, but I've already read, _Curses, Malignant and Benign, _and _Principles of Defense._"

"Are they any good?" I asked, trying to feign interest in my cousin's bookishness.

"Curses is basically a spellbook, so I couldn't say," Harry replied evenly, "Principles is a little over my head, but I understood some of it. The chapter on Fear is the best I think."

"That's good…" I said, not really sure what to say. I hadn't even opened those books yet, so I was kind of at a loss for things to say. "Listen, Harry, I'm really glad that you're staying with us," Harry looked shock for a moment before a broad grin spread across his face and he seemed disbelieving, "I'm glad I get to have two friends when I go to Hogwarts and not just one, and I'm glad that you and Sev get along," I paused here and felt as if I was rambling, "So um, goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Lily," he said after a moment. I smiled at him, and he at me, and I slid out the door and shut it behind me.

I went back to my room and pulled _Principles of Defense, _off my shelf and slid it open to the chapter on fear. And I couldn't help but feel just as Harry had, a little in over my head. "Fear is the chief weapon and weakness of a dark wizard," the book read one point, "No dark wizard is truly brave, having been forced by fear to turn darker magic in a desperate struggle to remain on top. One who is brave does not have to be mighty to be free, but the dark wizard must be powerful to be free, because his life is dictated by fear."

I put the tome down at that point and thought about it. Maybe the book was right, but I didn't really see WHY it was sermonizing on the nature of fear and dark wizards and all that. It wasn't like it would affect any direct combat with the forces of darkness. Then again, the book had been written by a veteran, so perhaps he was more inclined to see the war than the battle.

I got up to turn off the lights and listened at the door, where I could hear the patter of feet as my sister headed to bed. I went to sleep wondering to myself about the year that was to come. Was it going to be everything that I hoped for? What were Harry and Sev and I going to do when we got to Hogwarts? And why was my strange, sweet cousin so caught up in Defense against the Dark Arts?


	2. A Summer of Memories

**A Summer of Memories**

Harry, Sev, and I settled into a routine after the first day. We'd meet up at the park when we could and play games there. When we couldn't, we'd have Sev over and clot up the living room with talk and games and, when Sev and Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts obsession got the better of them, books.

"Why are you two so obsessed with this?" I had asked Harry and Sev, the first time Sev had suggested getting out the books on a rainy day.

"Because then we can keep people safe," Harry replied swiftly and stiffly, and I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"But you can't keep everyone safe all the time," I protested, wishing we could go back to talking about Charms or Potions or whether or not fairies were real. None of us has a magical creature bestiary, you see, and Harry and Sev insisted that fairies were too girly to be real. But I was adamant, when we got to Hogwarts, I was going to prove that fairies were real.

"But maybe you can keep somebody safe at sometime," Harry replied evenly, "And then that's one person who goes home to their family."

Frustrated at arguing with a (temporarily) perfect cousin I turned to Sev, "What about you Sev?" I asked, only to realize he was deep in a reverie. I paused for a moment, before saying, "Sev? Are you with us?"

"What? Yeah… Mostly what Harry said," Sev replied, not sounding not at all convincing, if I do say so myself. Still, it wasn't like it really mattered all that much and I supposed if it lets you help other people, it couldn't be all bad, so I just got used to the occasional Defense studying along with everything else.

That was the summer archetype for us. Games and play, discussions and arguments about the existence of various magical creatures, that's how most days were spent. Harry insisted that there was a bug that caused people to be happy, which Sev said was hogwash. Interestingly, Hogwash was also the name of a cleaning supply store in Diagon Alley according to Harry. Pretty soon, we'd all be going to Hogwarts. But there were some other highlights from the summer.

One of them was the day the letter came for Tuny about a month into the summer. Dad was at work and it was a rainy day, so we were all sitting in the living room, Sev and I were playing chess while Harry watched. I was dominating the early game, as usual, when a rap-tap-taping sound came from the window. It was a brave-looking barn owl, soaking wet but still somehow dignified in posture and looks. It fluttered down onto the floor and began shaking itself before we got to see the thin package attached to its leg.

Harry reached down to get it but the owl snapped at him, "Guess the letter's not for you," Sev said and leaned down to get a closer look at it.

"I'm not sure who it's to," Sev said, "But it looks like its from…" He squinted, "Professor Dumbledore!"

He reached down to take it, checking if it was his, but the owl snapped at him too. So then I reached down at it snapped at me. We weren't really sure who the letter could possibly before but, when it had dried itself significantly, it lifted off and flew up the steps, towards Tuny's room. We heard a brief screech and then nothing at all.

We waited, but the owl never came back down and Tuny didn't come down. So eventually the discussion turned to what on earth the letter could have been about.

"But why would Professor Dumbledore write a muggle?" Sev asked and I glared at him.

"Just because you and Tuny don't get along…" I began

"I mean," Sev said, holding up his hands, "It doesn't make much sense that he's just writing her. She didn't get that letter till now, so it isn't like he sent it because you were notified that you were a witch. So why would he just randomly write her?"

"Maybe she wrote him?" Harry suggested half-heartedly.

"But she can't write him!" Sev exclaimed, "Wizards don't have street addresses normally, and even if they did do either of you two know where to address a letter to him to?"

Harry and I shook our heads. "So why did he write her?" He finished, looking triumphant.

"I don't know Sev…" Harry said, "But maybe we should just let it be."

"But don't you want to know?" Sev pressed and I had admit I did want to know.

"No. I really couldn't care less why ah Tuny got a letter from Dumbledore." He replied, "So let's stay out of it alright? It's her letter, and she'll share its content if she likes."

I was tempted to press, but Harry was probably right. When Sev opened his mouth to argue, I put my hand on his arm, "Sev, let's just finish our game of chess."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the door to the living room close. I thought Mum had overheard us and I was desperately glad that we hadn't tried anything nosey, which just confirmed to me that Harry was right. If Mum wouldn't like it, I probably shouldn't do it.

So I sat down to me and Sev's game and Harry lounged on the couch, watching us. That evening, I couldn't resist asking Tuny why she'd gotten a letter from Professor Dumbledore, but she just turned her nose up at me, said, "None of your business, freak," and stalked off angrily to her bedroom.

I was crying when Harry came to my room that evening, "Lily? What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"Tuny called me a freak," I said, "And I only asked why she got a letter from Professor Dumbledore…"

He pulled himself up onto the bed and sat down next to me, "It'll be alright," he said, clearly trying to be reassuring but not at all confident, "She'll start missing you after you go to Hogwarts and just you wait, she'll be the most excited to see you again next year."

I groaned at that… A whole year before Tuny and I were friends again? How was I supposed to cope with _that_. Harry was sweet, but apparently no great shakes at reassuring people. I tried to say, "Thanks Harry," in a grateful tone, but I think it became something sarcastic and scathing on its way from my throat to my lips.

Harry blanched and looked down, "Sorry Lily," and he started to get up, and I felt terrible again.

"Harry!" I said, "Stay?" I finished, trying not to sound desperate.

Harry turned and sat down against the wall and we started to talk. About Hogwarts, of course. We never really talked about anything else. He talked about looking forward to flying lessons and I talked about charms, which Ollivander had said my wand was good for, and we talked for a long time about things that didn't really matter. Then a knock came on my door and my dad looked in, telling us to go to bed. So we said goodnight and Harry went back to his room and went to sleep. And I felt a little bit better. And the days rolled into weeks, and the weeks into months.

The other big day was as the days till we boarded the platform grew perilously short. Tuny and I still hadn't made up, so Harry, Sev, and I avoided my house when we could. We were laying out beneath the stars that night, as we had stayed out late.

"Sev," I asked timidly, "Does it make a difference? Not having magical parents, I mean."

There was a still pause and Sev said, "No, it doesn't make any difference at all."

"That's not entirely true, though," Harry replied, "Lots of wizards think you're worthless if you are a muggle born. They call you a mudblood, a mean name for someone whose parents are muggles."

I felt a little afraid at that, wondering what I was getting into, when Sev snarled out, "Those people are stupid," sounding incredibly furious, "Nobody who meets either of you who has any sense will think you're anything but a pair of some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time."

"It is stupid," Harry said quietly, "But that doesn't mean it isn't true that people think it."

I gathered my courage then, "We'll just prove them wrong," I said, "They can say what they like, we're going to be great wizards. Right?" I finished, feeling more doubtful than Harry or Sev sounded.

"Right." Harry agreed, sounding certain.

"So how are you getting to the train, Sev?" I asked, changing the discussion to something less scary and depressing.

"I'm taking the floo. Mum doesn't like going anywhere crowded with muggles." Sev replied, "What are you two doing?"

"My parents are driving us up," I replied, "Save us a seat if you get there first?" I asked and Sev replied, "Of course Lily, do the same for me?" Harry was the one who replied, "Naturally, Sev." And I felt warmed inside. No, it didn't matter what other people thought of me. I had Sev and I had Harry, and nobody was going to change that.

Soon enough, the weeks till we boarded the train turned to days and then the days turned to hours. I was struggling to get packed and Harry walked right in and started helping, "Didn't you think to do this before now?"

I shook my head trying to remember which books I had and hadn't packed and where I'd put my robes while trying to decide what to do with my wand. "Put your wand in your pocket," Harry suggested as he grabbed some of my books from on top of my dresser and packed them neatly. Where did a _boy_ learn to be so neat, I wondered idly, before beginning to feel more relaxed.

"Thanks Harry," I said, "I was getting frantic."

He looked over everything I had to pack and, glancing into my mess of a suitcase, said, "Why don't you let me pack. You can go talk to Petunia."

I sighed, defeated, "Am I that bad at packing?" I asked, heading for the door.

"Yes." Harry replied simply.

So I went off to find Tuny, leaving Harry with my terrible mess of a room. I found her sitting on the staircase, looking bored, and I sat down next to her. She didn't say anything. She was still being mean to me and Harry, and I didn't even know why, "Tuny, I'm going to leave soon, aren't you even going to say anything?"

"Bye, I suppose," Tuny replied after a moment and I felt terrible. Was that what it had come to? Was that all she could say?

"Tuny! Why are you so angry with me?" I pleaded wishing my sister would just talk to me.

"Because you're a freak, and you're going off to that freak school with all your freak friends." Tuny said angrily

"Tuny!" I groaned, incredibly frustrated, "Why do you hate magic so much?"

Tuny did not reply, she merely examined her nails, so I continued, "I'm sorry I'm going away, but I don't want to lose you. I know you don't like that I'm a witch, and that's okay, but if I write you, will you please write back? I just don't want you to forget about me."

Tuny looked shocked at that, "Lily, I could never forget about you." She said after a moment's hesitation, "I'll write back, I promise."

With that, I hugged her and she patted me on the back awkwardly. But all was well with the world. I had my sister back, I was going to Hogwarts, and I was going to be the greatest witch of all time. Nobody was going to stand in my way.

I felt much more comfortable sitting between Tuny and Harry on the way to the platform than I would have if I hadn't gotten to talk to Tuny, and the ride was quiet. We made it to platform three and we sat outside, wondering exactly how we were supposed to get in. Professor McGonagall had explained to us, of course, but we didn't really remember exactly. We knew it had to do with the space between the platforms.

Just then, a tall, older looking boy, maybe seventeen, walked by us with his mother, who wore a stuffed eagle on her hat, and his father. a man in a simple black robe. "Don't see why we have to come this way," his mother was muttering, "Positively undignified."

"Mum, I told you already," the boy said, "I've got a responsibility as head boy to help those who might be confused, speaking of which, they look rather confused."

My dad perked up at that, "Um, yes, are you going to Hogwarts as well?"

The young man smiled at my father and put out his hand, "Francis Julius Longbottom, head boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but most people just call me Frank."

"I'm Aaron Evans," my father said, "And I'm what you people call a muggle. The red-headed girl is Lily, and she's my daughter, and my nephew is the boy. We were wondering how to get onto the platform."

Frank smiled at that, "You just walk into the barrier, like so," he said simply, and turned and walked straight into the wall, disappearing from sight. Then he came back out again, 'Simple enough." My father still looked dubious, however, at the whole idea of sending his child through a brick wall. Sighing, I straightened my back and walked straight into the wall before asking permission.

Soon enough, my family walked into the station. It was such a surprise! It truly was, every inch was crowded and noisy with people, families wishing children well and the hooting of owls, the mewling of cats and the croaking of toads all filled the was all quiet a lot. Harry looked just as in awe as I was, staring at the great steam engine that was apparently the Hogwarts express. We got our luggage through the wall and my mum and dad followed us through with Tuny, who was wincing at all the commotion.

Frank looked down at me and said, "You're going to be in Gryffindor for sure," he said politely, "A wall? What wall? I'm a Gryffindor," he said jokingly, and I forced a chuckle. I didn't really know much about houses, but Sev talked about Slytherin like it was the only one to be in. Still, Frank seemed nice and I thought Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. He walked off after that, leaving us with our family.

"I'm so proud of you both!" my mother exclaimed sweeping Harry and I into a group hug, "I can't wait to hear about how things are going."

Harry and I looked a little squeezed, I supposed because after my mother let us go, my father hugged each of us only briefly. "Take care of each other, you two. And take care of Severus as well, will you?"

Harry and I nodded, "We will," Harry said as my eyes turned to Tuny.

"Bye Tuny," I said and for a moment, I hesitated before hugging her, "I love you big sister." I whispered to her

"I love you too, Lily" she whispered back. Then, we took our luggage and got onto the train. I looked at Harry and he looked at me, and I thought we both realized we were embarking on the greatest adventure of our life.

A/N: This chapter is much shorter than I thought it would be, and the previous chapter was a little shorter than I had intended. This is due to the fact that I will be away from the computer for several days, and I wanted to get the first chapter up before I left. I had been unsure as to whether or not this chapter could be finished. From here on out, each chapter should be about six to eight thousand words. But we'll see. This "book" will go to the end of first year, and will be sequeled by books narrated by different Marauder Era characters and finally Harry, in his seventh year. I hope you enjoy. -White Hat


End file.
